


I Tried

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [24]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Manager's birthday, and he gets a cake. With a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Tried

The Manager opened the front door and was met by a wall of sound.

"Surprise!"

"Oh, wow," the Manager said with the most surprised tone he could muster. "This is... wow. I was not expecting this."

"Happy birthday, love," the Driver said and stepped forward to give him a long and tender birthday kiss. "You were a bit, weren't you?" he whispered as their lips finally parted.

"You're terrible at keeping secrets," the Manager whispered back and smiled. "But thank you, anyway."

"We have presents and, oh here comes the cake," the Driver announced. 

Two of the trolley kids were carrying a big, brown cake with far too many candles on it, and put it on the dining room table.

"Make a wish!" 

The Manager stepped closer to the cake and took a deep breath. He managed all but two candles, which he finished off after a short refill of air.

"Hooray!" Someone cheered. "Now cut the cake so we can eat!"

The group laughed, and the Manager was about to cut a big slice of cake when he saw it. A short, but still very noticeable, line where the whipped cream was missing. He looked at his Driver.

"Really? My birthday cake? You couldn't keep your hands off _my_ birthday cake?"

"I tried!" the Driver said. "I really did. But the temptation was just too much! I mean, it's _chocolate_."

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Fandot Creativity Night. Prompt: Temptation  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore


End file.
